camphalf_bloodfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Surtr
Surtr, or "The Ash-Black One" is the king of the Fire Giants and ruler of Muspelheim. He is older than all of the gods and the first inhabitant of Muspelheim. Currently training his legion to do battle with the Gods during Ragnarok, he is destined to battle with the Vanir god Frey, and burn down Midgard (Earth) and Asgard after killing him. He is the one who caused the Great Chicago Fire. Appearance Fully released, Surtr is a Jotun that stands at fifteen meters (almost 50-feet) tall, with ash-grey skin and hair made of orange flame, the same going for his beard and eyebrows. He has firm and square facial features, with a strong build. His armor is bronze and like that of burnt metal, his crown being a part of his armor that serves as a head-guard. Disguised in Midgard, Surtr appears as human-sized dark man in a dark suit, with his skin being a shade of tan or blackish. His clothes are the same color, and consist of a well-tailored jacket and slacks, a crisp dress shirt and tie—all seemingly cut from the fabric of a neutron star. Surtr's chiseled face is described with charming feature similar to aged wine, and resembles obsidian, while Surtr's long ginger hair is combed back in "an immaculate oil slick", and the pupils of his eyes glow red-hot, like tiny rings of lava. His stubble appears to be paid attention to, brushed and polished as though resembling calm flows of lava. Personality With burning hatred toward the Gods, Surtr is a cruel, arrogant, remorseless and diabolical individual. He also places his own importance over others, and has no problem killing people when the situation calls for it, regarding life much like a game of chess. He similarly equates all of his deeds to "pruning weeds in order let an orchid flourish." He genuinely thinks what he does is for the good of all, even for the Gods which he hates so much. He is a charismatic speaker that is not different to a dictator, working up his kind in Muspelheim and fueling their hatred toward the Gods as his own. He has great ability to put thoughts into action, and there is no wait once he sets his mind on something. Abilities Strength of the Giants: As fire is the element of power, Surtr has astronomical levels of physical strength even for a Jotun, and as the Fire Giant king, is the most powerful of the Jotun of Muspelheim. He is physically stronger than Frey, and is stated by Mimir to be a match for Thor without megingjörd and Odin. Great Endurance: As he is said to have resided within the hostile and war-like environment of Muspelheim for so many centuries; Surtr must have tremendous levels of durability. He is destined to burn through Asgard's forces and fight Frey until he finally kills the god, and will last long enough to burn the world into non-existence. Superhuman Stamina: As the first and most powerful fire giant; Surtr likely has near-limitless stamina as he constantly trains for eons non-stop in order to prepare himself for Ragnarok. His stamina will further allow him to stand against the full might of Asgard and Vanaheim when Ragnarok comes. Absolute Pyrokinesis: The main power of Surtr that even the Gods were afraid of, Surtr's command over flame and heat is undoubtedly unsurpassed by any other fire user in the Norse pantheon, and perhaps many others. Just his very existence breathed warmth into the cosmos, as he used his primordial fires to birth the stars themselves. His firestorms are capable of killing gods, melting mystical metals meant to kill gods and monsters, reducing the landscape to ashes, boiling and evaporating Midgard's oceans, and even searing the air and sky itself, as predicted in the prophecy of Ragnarok. Surtr has shown to be able to combust mortals, bursting them into embers upon a single touch. He can detect foes without directly seeing them by using heat waves similarly to echolocation, and while in any fire, can use that fire to blend in, becoming almost invisible as long as he is in that flame. He also naturally has immunity to burning and any harm from fire. He can also control the smoke and ashes from his fires, which he can use to choke out his enemies if they do not burn. Weaknesses The Cold of Helheim: The only element that is a specific weakness to the flames of Surtr. Helheim's freezing temperatures are capable of putting out any flame and are even colder than the ice of Jotunheim. Gods cannot survive long from the sheer temperatures of Helheim, and eventually, even Surtr would fall. Signature Weapon Surtr's signature weapon, the Cremation Blade, is known infamously throughout the Norse pantheon as the harbinger of doom and destruction. A flaming sword, Surtr forged it for one purpose alone: To burn down Asgard when Ragnarok begins. He continues to sharpen the fiery blade and trains with it in order to prepare himself for Ragnarok. The Cremation Blade is quite possibly the most powerful weapon in the Nine Realms. It is so powerful that Mimir describes it as a weapon of legend and it is capable of destroying Asgard with a single tremendous blow. Trivia * A majority of the information on this profile comes straight from Norse mythology and Riordan canon. The name "Cremation Blade", is head-canon from the article's author. Category:Norse Category:Giants Category:Monsters Category:Monster Category:Powerful Category:Pyrokinesis